


Winners

by kathie_raddare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, American Football, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheerleader Uniform, Crossdressing, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Fucking on a flag, M/M, Quarterbacks, Rivals, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Titans as a team, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: It's a decisive game for the American Football Cup. Scouting Legion vs. Titans.  Cheerleaders cheer up the crowd and the rival stars are the attraction of the game. A close result shows on a big screen the Titans' victory. The image of a green-eyed quarterback being lifted by his teammates is displayed around the stadium. What no one will see, however, is the gift another frustrated quarterback will get, even if he lost the game.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Winners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this fanfic! As always, this is a translation of my Portuguese fanfic and you can find the PT version in my profile! This oneshot was based on a quote from Lana del Rey "I fall asleep in an American flag" but I changed it to "I have sex on a flag" ahaha And also because of a phrase of canon Levi, saying that Eren "is a beautiful monster". And I love crossdressing Eren, sue me! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Now with a Russian Translation!! :  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10283409

**Headline:**

**New York Times Online**

_In a surprising result, Sunday's game between Scouting Legion and Titans resulted in the Titans going to the semifinals of the interstate football competition! The fierce quarrel between "The Monster" and "Humanity's Stronger" resulted in a crazed crowd taking over Maria Stadium in Trost. In an interview after the game, Scouting Legion's captain_ _Irwin Smith (27) said the difference in posture between both teams was what defined the score. While SL bets on a strategic game, Titans rely on the perseverance, joviality, and unpredictability of the trio Reiner Brauss (24 years old), Bertholdt Hoover (24), and Eren Jaeger (22), known as "The Monster". Unlike his rival, who gave an interview thanking the fans for their support and the coaches' assistance, Levi Ackerman (26), named "Humanity's Stronger," did not accept any post-match interviews, much less commented the loss. With this result, Titans play next Saturday, the 23, against Marley to decide who will represent as leader of group A in the finals. [...]_

Picture accompanying the article: The camera is focusing on the background, where a bunch of American football players dressed in black and yellow is raising a single player. Near the camera, you can see a blurry figure wearing a uniform with white and blue wings on the back. The figure has "Ackerman" written on his jersey. With his helmet in his hands, Ackerman is looking at the celebration of the opposing team. 

\-------------------------

Levi's dark expression was enough to drive away anyone who was on the way to the rooms. 

Scouting Legion players, after returning from a _humiliating_ loss to the Titans, had little time for a decent bath - by Levi's standards - before being ordered to gather in the meeting hall of the Trost Tower Hotel, the apartment complex where the team was accommodated. 

For nearly thirty minutes, all players watched an accelerated tape of the game in the conference room. Levi was left silently fuming every time Hanji quickly analyzed some move from Titan's quarterback, knowing her intention was precisely to get him pissed off. Hanji, the team's advisor, walked around the room as they chattered excitedly as if the team hadn't just lost a game. Erwin was sitting in one of the front rows between sponsors and team coach Pixis, who, however, seemed more focused on the glass of whiskey he had in hand than on the team's statistics. 

Levi had no patience for it. 

Doubting anyone was crazy enough to stop him from leaving, he turned his back and walked out the glass door, exchanging a glance with Hanji, who had full vision of his escape. Hanji gave him a suspicious look and continued to speak with an almost too big smile while ignoring the murderous look Levi gave them. 

_Fucking four eyes._

Now he found himself in the carpeted hallway leading to the rooms. His room was the last in the hall and the silence from soundproof walls seemed to be the only good thing that day. 

Trying to think of it as a small victory on a fucking long day, Levi rubbed his fingers between his eyes, his mouth tightened in an unpleasant line, and a headache beginning to bother him. 

Therefore, he was not prepared for what received him as soon as the door was unlocked. 

The room was not large. As soon as the door was open, a large double bed with white sheets could be seen. On top of the sheets, stretched out on the bed as a sign of power and pride, was a flag covering almost the entire length of the mattress. The flag was dark green and the Scouting Legion's symbol, two wings – one white and one blue – overlapped, was embroidered on it. 

The headboard, in turn, was made of black and solid wood. There was a side cabinet where a lamp was allocated, as well as a telephone to contact room service. On the right side, a black marble counter separated the bedroom from a small kitchen with a cooktop, a microwave, and a minibar. On the opposite side was a large thick glass window with a small bench underneath it. The view from the window was Trost's illuminated night creating a sea of lights and cars. 

Although what was not expected in the room was the brunette leaning against the window, partially seated on the seat beneath it. He seemed oblivious to his presence, but Levi knew, by the smirk on his lips, it was an act. 

Eren Jaeger, Titan's quarterback, was in his room wearing a cheerleading _dress._ The black and yellow colors revealing it was Titans' cheerleaders' uniform. Levi immediately thought he had gotten the outfit from his adopted sister, Mikasa Jaeger who was the head cheerleader. 

While the top of the garment was black with "TITANS" written in yellow letters, the skirt was golden, made of a shining fabric. Eren's abs and not-so-narrow shoulders explained why the fabric glued on his body. The boy's height resulted in the skirt ending just below the curve of [his ass, leaving a good portion of brunette skin until his long legs were covered by white thigh highs with two black stripes at the upper limit. Eren was barefoot, probably aware of how much Levi would freak out if he dirtied his room. 

He checked his cell phone pretending to be distracted, crossed ankles, and strands of slightly longer brown hair leaving his face and flushed cheeks exposed. 

-How did you get in here? - Levi asked, frowning eyebrows when he locked the door behind him. Blue-grayish eyes scanned the slender figure a few meters away. 

-Oh, Levi... - The boy acted surprised by raising his eyes to the rival quarterback, cell phone being thrown aside while focusing his attention on the short man. He smiled innocently and Levi scowled when Eren crossed his legs slowly, his skirt lifting enough for the elder to realize Eren was not wearing underwear. 

-I asked you a question. - He said in a dark voice as he removed the sports jacket he wore and crossed his muscular arms, assuming a dominant stance. Eren let his smile slowly die as he wandered his gaze over Levi's body and bit his lower lip. 

-Hanji helped me. - He nearly whispered, feeling extremely excited by the intimidating air the dark-haired one possessed. Eren never thought he'd be attracted to a man shorter than himself, especially when his type was muscular, tall blondes. Levi, however, was above his expectations. Even though he was about ten inches shorter, Eren simply had the urge to kneel before him or let Levi mark his whole body while fucking him from behind. 

He had to blink twice to clear his cloudy head and to concentrate on the pointed look Levi gave him. The elder knew Hanji wouldn't help Eren without a price. Whether it was a picture of the brunette in the cheerleader outfit or a way to blackmail him until he gave the most sordid details of their relationship. 

Whatever it was, Levi was already fucked anyway, and that throbbing headache was still going on. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He uncrossed arms and placed his hands on his waist after, once again, eyeing the boy in front of him. 

Eren had long, toned legs in such a delicious way Levi wanted to grab his thighs tightly, open them and stick his mouth inside, licking and sucking purple marks until the boy lost his balance and begged to be properly fucked. 

The sexual tension between them had always been something surprising and at that moment, it continued to be built as Ackerman scrutinized him with his gaze and asked questions with a hoarse, deep voice. 

-Why? - Levi asked, as always a man of few words, which only served to leave the brunette confused. 

-Huh? - Eren tipped his head slightly, slipping out of his seductive role while trying to understand what was being asked. In his seconds of innocence and sheer confusion, Levi crossed the room quickly and hit his hands on the wooden bench where Eren was sat. 

Eren had to suppress a brief, high scream but fear spread through his spine and forced his thighs to press against each other. 

Even though he was the taller one, Eren held the window sill tightly, white fingers as he looked with innocent and frightened eyes the frustration and anger reflected on Levi's face. He felt like he was going to get scolded, to be humiliated like a little boy who did something wrong, and needed to get on his knees. 

At that moment, the idea of not wearing underwear didn't seem so smart, especially when he felt the tip of his cock brush against the skirt's rough fabric. 

-You should be celebrating with your team. Why are you here? - Levi said authoritative, sharp eyes judging and intimidating the brunette. 

Eren's instinct was to bow his head and apologize as he kneel down and take Levi's cock in his mouth, de-stressing him. But if he did, he wouldn't be challenging the older, something Levi seemed to adore about him. And even if he had some fetishes that involved humiliation, abuse of authority, and a few more things, Eren wouldn't back down without a fight. 

So he gave a shameless smile, his body relaxing as his legs slowly opened in anticipation of what would come. With his fingers going to caress the black fringe hiding sharp face and sculpted angles, Eren gave Levi the most innocent and naïve look he could muster, big green eyes staring at him while the phrase came out of his mouth with a ton of teasing: 

-I came to check on my boyfriend- 

And that's what pushed Levi over the edge. 

Suddenly, Eren had his legs wrapped around Levi's waist, part of his weight being held up by strong hands that grabbed his thighs tight enough to leave them scarred. Their bodies glued to each other, eager mouths sucking and biting as much as possible between desperate kisses and guttural grunts. 

Eren was forced to break the kiss and moan when their hips collided and his penis began to be stimulated with a strong and slow rubbing. Levi's mouth kept sucking his jaw and spreading purple marks around his neck. 

-L-Levi... Aah... - The brunette moaned as he was pressed against the window, legs crossed high to the point the fabric of his skirt slip down his thighs and his cock rubbed on the black tank top Levi wore. 

Levi took advantage of the arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer as Eren arched his back and tried to roll his hips to relieve the hot tension building up in his lower belly. The older blew against the boy's sensitive ear and enjoyed seeing him writhe like a cat in his strong arms. 

With a guttural and almost mean laugh, Levi stopped massaging the full thighs and moved away enough to prevent Eren from grabbing him again. Sliding his hands down his long, soft legs covered in sinful socks, Levi didn't let the gorgeous legs go, forcing Eren to balance against the window until he had Eren's ankles in his hands. 

Raising his dilated pupils, Levi gave him a seductive look and watched through his lashes the flushed face of the other quarterback. The brunette had full and swollen lips that decorating a blushing face, messy brown threads falling over his forehead. 

-Did you have the audacity to come here without my permission and with no underwear? - Levi almost growled, head shaking very slowly as if Eren had broken a very, very important rule and now was going to be sentenced to the worst of tortures. 

-Lev- 

Eren tried to pull his legs, feeling very self-conscious, even though his cock began to leak. 

-Shut up. - He said, interrupting the boy squirming in his grip and sinking his fingers in his legs, on a muscle that made Eren moan and hiss at the same time, automatically quieting and letting Levi spread his thighs as he pleased. 

-Let me see. - The man ordered, loosening his grip and slowly approaching again while caressing the boy's inner thighs with his nails. Eren was already panting when his warm and sensitive skin was scratched along with the rough fabric of the skirt brushing through his crotch torturously with every move. 

Levi stopped hem he had Eren's knees on his hold. 

-I said to let me see. - And ended his gentle request with a slap on Eren's left thigh followed by a light massage and short nails scratching it. He kept raising his hand dangerously close to the other's erection. 

With trembling hands, Eren's left one squeezed the window sill and the other came down his chest until he reached the skirt bar. Biting his lower lip and frowning as his face turned even redder, he lifted the fabric and soon his penis was exposed to cold air, completely uncovered to Levi's sharp eyes. 

Levi looked at his length with a completely unimpressed feature, only lifting his gaze to fix a dark glare on the boy. It wasn't like he really despised Eren. Quite the contrary. The boy was almost like his private sun and even though he felt frustrated by losing to the Titans, a small part of him felt proud of Eren's achievement and another larger part was delighted with the boy here. 

The bitter feature and the air of angry sex was just an act that, he knew, only served to stir Eren up even more. 

\- I didn't even touch you and you're already leaking like that? - Eren just whimpered when Levi turned his gaze to his cock and slid a finger down, spreading pre-come and making its head glows. - Tell me, Eren... - Levi continued, voice purposely deeper while working his fingers in the length and caressing the sensitive part just below the glans. - Were you thinking of my cock while trying to win that damn game? 

This time the grip was stronger and Eren hissed due to the sensitivity of his blood-filled cock. By reflex, he tried to pull his legs and cover himself, but Levi slapped his hand away, massaging his partner's penis more willingly. 

-I didn't-uhh... - Eren closed his eyes tightly, throwing his back and leaning it against the glass window. With frowning eyebrows and straight white teeth biting his lower lip, he tried to control his cries while Levi worked on his erection. 

-I doubt it. - Levi said, approaching Eren to kiss his collarbone and his chest covered by the cheerleader's attire. - For you to be so hard while wearing a women's outfit... - He breathly laughed, noticing the hardened nipples forcing against the fabric. Giving Eren a malicious smile, Levi descended his mouth on one of the buttons and bit over the material, which tore off a loud groan from the boy. 

-L-Levi! - Eren immediately brought both hands to the black locks, grabbing them tightly and relying on Levi's physique to support his weight when he felt his ass slip off the parapet. 

As expected, the raven didn't waste a second to hold the boy in his lap, long and golden legs wrapping around his hips and Eren's dick rubbing against his abdomen. Even so, he returned to play with the nipple offered right in front of him, tongue sticking out and making wet stains on the fabric. 

In the back of his mind, Levi really hoped Eren had bothered to clean the uniform, not even wanting to imagine the outfit on Eren's sister. 

As always, Eren's sensibility left nothing to be desired and his fingers clung tighter to the black threads, nails scratching the undercut and the nape of his neck as he writhed in Levi's lap. His passion only served to excited Levi more and a guttural groan escaped when his strands were pulled harder when he rolled a nipple between his teeth. 

-B-bed, Levi... - Eren murmured, hip rolling against the hard body in search of relief. 

Ackerman didn't have to be told twice. With a few steps, he was already throwing Eren's body on the bed, the boy falling on top of the flag and his skirt slipping to show his reddish penis and his legs separated submissively. 

Levi couldn't even begin to describe the sinful way that giant green eyes with dilated pupils looked at him. The way Eren's cheeks were in a scarlet hue? Not sexy. How he bit his swollen lower lip while his hands dropped beside his head? Not sexy at all. 

Levi felt almost sedated as he took every detail of the image in front of him. Even if he was trying to keep his tough pose, he was sure he wouldn't be able to deny a single thing to the boy, not even when his greatest desire was to undress him and kiss every piece of soft, dark skin until Eren was close to cumming and writhing for relief. 

-F-fuck me already... - Eren whispered, one of his hands dropping to stroke his own cock, which forced a shaky breath and a sly groan out of his mouth. 

How the brunette managed to expose his desires so clearly, Levi couldn't tell. Sometimes Eren was shy in sex, while in others he turned into a beast and challenged Levi, green eyes determined to get what he wanted. Levi loved both sides of him, either when he had a shy boy being fucked underneath him, or when he had his hands tied to the headboard and Eren riding him wildly. 

And this time he didn't blink and Eren was rolling on the bed, face down and in all fours. 

As imagined, as soon as Eren turned around the surname "Jaeger" was seen on his back. 

-What? Can't get it up because of your loss? - And there he was, the cheeky Eren looking over his shoulder and smirking. Levi had the urge to bury his face in the pillow and fuck him until he cried while asking for forgiveness. 

Within seconds he was behind the boy, clothed erection pressing against his backside while a heavy slap descended against a thick thigh. With his free hand, Levi then proceeded to grab the brown strands and pulled Eren's head back. 

-You should have kept your mouth shut, Jaeger. - Levi practically growled in the boy's ear, feeling him squirm and let out a fragile moan while being taken from behind. - Now I'm going to make you scream so loud you won't have voice to say that _shit._

To emphasize his point, Levi pulled his hips further back, lifted his skirt completely and rubbed his erection hard against the exposed ass. Eren breathed heavily in response, forcing himself to keep his arms stable while trying to push against the elder. 

However, Levi abandoned his hair and hips and got up from the bed without saying anything, which caused a disgusted groan that was silenced with a heavy slap against one of his buttocks. 

-Quiet. - The man ordered and in response, Eren just whimpered and shook his hips in an attempt to lure him to bed. 

Still, Levi had other priorities. Walking to his travel bag, he reached the front pocket and pulled out a tube of lube, ignoring the package of condoms. He and Eren had already talked about the use of condoms and being both football players, tests against STDs were periodic, which proved they were both healthy. 

Without wasting time, Levi went back to bed with the lubricant and knelt behind the brunette. Depositing the tube next to him in the bed, the elder used his pale hands to grope and massage the warm, dark skin of Eren's legs until he reached that glorious ass. Pulling the golden skirt out of his path, Levi lifted it up and left it curled on the small of Eren’s back, where Levi knew there were two delicious dimples. 

Ducking down until his lips were pressed against the soft skin, the man lovingly kissed one of Eren's asscheeks, making sure to leave a red hickey marking him as his own. Dragging his nose to his thighs and then returning to the other cheek, Levi deeply inspired the smell of soup with men's shampoo and a hint of _"Eren_ " that drove him crazy. 

With the show of affection, Eren felt his heart fill with love as much as his dick filled with blood and was now throbbing for attention. Deciding to lean on one of his forearms, the brunette brought a hand back until he had Levi's black hair swirled around his fingers. Eren pulled him up before he decided to play with his entrance until Eren came over and over again. 

-N-not today... - The brunette breathed weakly, satisfied when Levi sat back and looked at him in questioning. All Eren did was let the force drain from his shaky arms as he rested his chest against the mattress and kept only his hips up. 

Levi's eyes almost shone when the boy reached his ass and spread himself, chest straight against the bed and legs opening to reveal the puckered entrance that seemed more relaxed than usual. 

-Eren... - Levi whispered with slightly wide eyes, approaching like a predator as his hands grabbed the boy and displayed the entrance to himself. - What did you do? - The man almost growled, thumb rubbing roughly against the wet entrance. 

Eren sighed against the pillow, squeezing it when he felt the tip of Levi's thumb press against him and as much as the promise of having his long, pale fingers inside him was attractive, he knew he could no longer have fingers for today. 

-Hmm...y-you can p-put it in... - Eren whispered softly, shame spreading across his cheeks and coloring his ears when he remembered how he prepared in the bathroom after the game, all his mates laughing and chatting behind a mere curtain. 

-What? - Levi feigned surprise, a guttural chuckle sounding as he dipped half his finger inside just to see it coming out already glistening with slick. - Oh, Eren... - He practically hissed as he rubbed the lubricant around the entrance and watched Eren squirming in his hold. - Did you prepare in the showers while biting the towel so you wouldn't moan my name? 

And with that Eren whined in shame, trying to hide his face on the pillow while throwing his hips back. Levi chuckled again, an indecent smirk as he lowered his sweatpants to his thighs and freed his cock from the boxers he wore. 

His cock slammed against his stomach proudly, hard and prepared to fuck the boy in front of him. Without more patience, he took the lubricant tube and spread a generous amount in his extension and around Eren's asshole just in case. 

Holding one buttock with one hand while the other guided the erect limb against the entrance, Levi slapped his cock a few times against his boy. Then he slid it through the cleft of his ass, allowing it to wrap around his dick without ever penetrating him. 

The promise that was Levi behind him ready to fuck made Eren rub against him even more, impatient little murmurs escaping from his full lips and proving he was ready to be ruined and filled with come until "Levi" was the only coherent thing coming out of his mouth. 

-L-Levi, come on... - One of the brunette hands made its way to the older man's strong, muscular thigh, pulling it against him as a silently request. 

-Impatient, huh? - Levi said, voice thick and lower as he let the younger squirming and directed one hand up to the zipper on Eren's back. With a fluid movement, the dress opened and pale hands glided across the now exposed waist and defined back. 

Eren then freed his arms from the itchy garment, returning to arch his back at the same time Levi lowered the dress and exposed his warm skin against the icy air. 

Seconds later, Ackerman moved enough for only his swollen tip to enter the boy and left it there while bending over Eren's back and biting hard enough to mark it. Both knew that it was naïve to leave visible marks, so teeth marks and hickeys were only allowed in covered places. 

And, oh, how Levi loved to mark Eren's thighs, ass, and back. 

The boy let out a hiccup as soon as he was penetrated, but soon he whined sadly upon realizing that Levi didn't intend to make it easier for him. 

-L-Levi... - Eren gasped, trying to move back only to be held tight enough to have fingerprints tomorrow morning. - P-please... - He said, voice acquiring a tearful tone when Levi smirked behind him and began to force his cock in so slow it was torture. 

Eren squeezed around him, hot, damp walls inviting him to go faster, stronger, to fuck him until his breath was kicked out of his body with each assault. The boy was already panting as soon as Levi was fully sheathed, grinding against his hips to draw a sly groan from Eren and then pulling out at an even slower pace. 

-N-not so slow! - Eren lamented, voice breaking and eyes shut tightly in concentration. It was torture to leave him with his penis throbbing and not reward him with any hard thrusts! - He whimpered, his hands again releasing the pillow to grab Levi's thighs and try to pull him closer. 

However, before he could even reach those firm, muscular thighs, his hand was grasped and Levi released his hip from the strong grip only to lean against Eren's back and hold both his hands above his head. The sudden change made the brunette arch even more, feeling so full that a tearful sob escaped him when his prostate was almost, almost stimulated. 

Levi managed to hold the boy's two hands with one and took the other to hold his hip again, now just to keep him steady. 

-Want more, Eren? - The raven-haired man asked, sweat beginning to damp his forehead and the need to bury himself in that excruciating heat becoming unbearable to continue denying their pleasure. 

The boy just nodded furiously and smashed his cheeks on the pillow so he could breathe and let his whines be heard. Levi could see that, beneath all those messy brown threads, Eren had half-open green eyes fogged by lust, dilated pupils, rosy lips in a red hue, and a flush that stretched from his cheeks to his ears and neck. 

-Are you sure about that? - A devilish smile formed as soon as Levi saw his boy so devastated without even receiving what the eldest intended to give. The answer was an impatient and almost angry grunt, which only caused Levi to lick his lips and imagine the mess that Eren would be reduced to after being fucked properly. 

He couldn't resist giving a strong thrust, to which Eren panted loudly, thighs beginning to tremble with anticipation. 

-Then that's what I'm giving you. - Levi said, releasing the brunette's hands and straightening behind him. - Hands on the headboard, ass up and know that even if you cry, - He paused, eyes watching his dick sliding out of the brat's entrance, inflaming a range of emotions he could no longer contain. The rest of the sentence was almost hissed. - ...I won't stop. 

Eren didn't have time to respond, for his mind simply melted as soon as the onslaughts began, so strong that he was practically shoved against the mattress. The boy was already too sensitive after preparing himself. Being so horny after all the anticipation also didn't help and he knew that if Levi kept pushing against his prostate like that, he wouldn't last long. 

-Lev-uh... Leviii... Oh g-god! No-Aha! - He tried to ask the older one to give him some time to breathe and try to hold the pending orgasm already burning in his belly. He felt so ready to shoot through his hard cock, having it flapping against his stomach every time he was used. 

-N-not bad huh, Eren?- Levi asked, low grunts coming out of his lips; irritation, disappointment and the feeling of loss mixing and increased all the desire to unload everything inside that damn boy. He pushed so hard that Eren couldn't even form a sentence, the air being expelled from his lungs at every slap, only cries and hiccups coming out of those delicious lips. 

-No-hmm! Le-ugh! - Eren was trying, his knuckles white due to the force he held at the headboard, already sore thighs trying to keep his hips in position. 

He again tried to reach Levi, only to get a grunt back and a strong slap against his thigh that threw a scream out of his throat. 

That's what led to his legs giving up and Eren finding himself lying flat on the Scouting Legion flag, penis pressed against the rough fabric and pre-come making him feel so full and wet... 

-Don't touch what's mine. - Levi practically growled, rolling his hip against the boy's ass until he was deep inside him, tearing a long cry from Eren when his prostate was pressed long enough for his cock to spurt come into the dark green fabric of the flag. 

Levi knew Eren had come when the delicious convulsions massaged his cock and a hoarse, long groan came out muffled against the pillow. 

But he wasn't finished yet. 

Continuing to shove in hard, the sly groans became cries of overstimulation and tearful sobs as Eren's body was assaulted by shivers. His broad back arched trying to escape the extreme pleasure given to him. 

-You like that, huh? - Levi took a deep breath, a silent groan causing his lips to part when he felt his orgasm building quickly. - You like being... fucked like a bitch. 

An affected smile spread on his face, exhaustion beginning to reach his body as he watched Eren bring his hand to his mouth to try to contain the screams as he was fucked fast and strong against the mattress, feeling trapped and submissive. 

And Levi knew that not all eternity was enough time to eternalize that glorious vision. 

Eren Jaeger, "The Monster" of the Titans, wearing a skirt while taking his cock and trying to hide his cries of pleasure every time his prostate was rubbed. Lying on the Scouting Legion's flag, his appearance so debauched and the wings of freedom seeming to flutter with all the movement they made. 

Levi may not have won the game, but that certainly was the vision of a winner. 

His thrusts got more erratic and the older man abandoned his posture to focus on chasing his orgasm and destroying that beautiful figure under him. Levi was ready to see his come trickling down Eren's thighs and watch that dazzling face smile in an exhausted but satisfied way. 

Sneaking his arm around the brunette's waist, Levi held Eren's semi-erect penis, pumping it and using the boy's milky come to lubricate the friction. Eren groaned in pleasure but also hissed in pain, almost on the edge of desperation. 

-I-It won't-ah! - The boy tried to warn that he probably didn't have anything left and that he needed more time to be able to orgasm again. But the older didn't seem concerned. He rested his forehead between Eren's shoulder blades, hips moving viciously, and seeking satisfaction in the delicious heat. 

A few more fucks later and Levi was cumming inside his partner, milking his orgasm and trying to keep as much as possible inside him. 

Eren let out a sequence of soft, sobbing groans, writhing as he felt the hot milk shooting inside, the sense of belonging exploding within him and causing him to close his eyes with contentment. The result of Levi's sloppy masturbation resulted in a few more drops of semen and Eren ended up with his thighs shaky and worn out by the game and the strenuous activity that was sex with the other man. 

-Fucking shit... - Levi muttered, viciously staring at his penis popping out from the boy's opening, cum dripping down the brunette's inner thighs. 

-Y-yeah... - Eren whispered, looking over his shoulder and allowing Levi to handle him until he was lying on his back. Green eyes were glazed and full of tears, cheeks and nose flushed, hair completely messy, and a pair of lips swollen and shiny with saliva. The Wings Of Freedom was the background for that beautiful picture. 

\- It's hell to clean this up and Zeke's probably going to make us run till death tomorrow... Ughh, just to imagine having to run with my back hurting and come running down my thighs ... - The boy complained, but Levi had a calm expression, fingers stroking trembling legs and beginning to massage his thighs. 

-You won today. - The older one said, not understanding why he'd train so soon. 

-And yet we have to "keep the spirit and not underestimate the opponent". - Eren rolled his eyes, having heard Coach Zeke's phrase several times. 

-You're monsters. - Levi snorted, rising the massage and caressing his hips, waist and even his small back, pulling out a happy sigh from Eren, followed by a giggle. 

\- Haha, yes... We're Titans, after all. - And Levi rolled his eyes once more, ignoring the bright smile directed at him and ending the massage in favor of kissing his cheek and lips. 

-Such a beautiful monster... - The elder muttered, each word being punctuated with a new peck in the lips, Eren laughting at how strangely affectionate the man was being. 

-If you keep being sweet, I'm going to start considering a second round... - He joked, pushing Levi from above him and ignoring the frowning eyebrows that looked at him while he turned belly down once more. - Pull this dress for me, I can't stand this uncomfortable fabric sticking to my skin anymore! 

-Why did you wear that shit then? - Levi scowled, kneeling on the bed and pulling the dress and socks from the boy's legs, leaving him completely naked and with his back on top of the flag. Levi took a brief but precious moment to observe the marks on the boy's back and the reddish tone that colored his fleshy buttocks. 

-Oh, I'm sorry if I was trying to make you hard. - Levi could practically taste the sarcasm in the air and tsked his tongue as he got up and went to pick up bottles of water from the minibar. 

-Eren, your fucking smile can get me hard. - The older one answered, closing the refrigerator and turning around to see Eren get up at once, green eyes wide and a blush starting to spread over his face. After what they did, Eren had the innocence of looking ashamed, a shy smile popping up and his almost faint voice speaking: 

-Woah, I wasn't expecting that... 

Levi smirked, approaching the bed to deliver the two bottles of water to the boy. Then he went straight to the bathroom, not caring about his own nudity, and came back with a wet towel and his body already cleaned. Extending the towel to Eren, he gestured to the boy to move away enough to get the flag from below him, Levi feeling satisfied that the fluids remained in the greenish fabric and didn't soil the bedsheets. 

After they were clean, the younger handed him the water bottle and they both lay on the bed, Eren immediately curling by his side. 

-Are you mad because we won? - The green-eyed boy whispered and Levi looked at him confused. 

-Titans won, but you're the one who got fucked. - They both didn't even realize they were whispering, as if that was a secret talk that should be kept only in their hearts. 

-That just means I won twice. - Eren replied, giving a shitty smile and snuggling even more into Levi, his lips touching pale collarbones. - Levi? 

-Huh? 

-What are we? - The question caught the older by surprise, which took a few seconds to answer, Eren's eyelashes brushing on his skin as the boy blinked quickly. 

-Enemies. - That's what he answered and Eren smiled with malice even if he wasn't seen. His voice came out childish and playful. 

-But we play on the same team. 

Levi smiled with his audacity, the fingers that were previously wrapped around brown threads slowly sliding down the soft skin of his back, causing chills and giggles in Eren. When he spoke, it was obvious that his thin lips were stretched out in a smile and the younger one didn't even have to look to be sure. 

-Enemies in the field, comrades in bed. 

Eren laughed even louder, a giant smile remaining on his face when Levi's hand searched his to intertwine their fingers. It was Levi who spoke again. 

-Go to sleep, brat. You should wake up early if you want to avoid the walk of shame. 

-But that's what you already did when you lost to us. - This time Eren looked at the older, green eyes gleaming. Levi frowned and simply attacked the boy's neck, biting light but enough to make him squirm and laugh. 

-Stop it!! Nooo! Stop it! I love you, I love you!!! - He screamed between being bitten and tickled on his ribs. 

Levi immediately stopped and watched the boy's contorted face, a slight blush on his pale skin. 

-Hm... I love you, too. - He said quietly, turning his back immediately so Eren wouldn't see his embarrassment.- Secretly. 

-What?! 

And Eren spent at least ten minutes poking him so he would say it again. 


End file.
